


Seeing Better Red

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pining, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: A year ago he left Qrow in Vale. The Qrow that returned to him is different. James reminisces in his feelings about this change.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Seeing Better Red

The man that was before him was different. The man that stood there in his office while he explained his plan, was not the same one as before. The Qrow that was here before him now was different. This Qrow was not the same one that he’d left in Vale a year ago. The Qrow that didn’t even spare a glance back at him as he got on a ship to take his nieces back to Patch; his back turned to him, tattered cape blowing gently in the hum of the ship’s engines, a hand in his pocket, and in the other just hidden by his cape, Ozpin’s cane. Even in the distance he stood from the ship, he could see the white-knuckle grip Qrow held it in. 

_ She claimed to be from Haven, James.  _

His head was turned just slightly looking down at it in his hand, and again even from his distance he could see the somber and heartbroken look in his eyes; red eyes so dark in color and dull, perfectly mirroring the whole night that had transpired. 

_ Qrow, communications are down, I-we can’t risk you being out there like that! Come to Atlas.  _

_ I can’t. Until we find Oz, I gotta carry this on. And I’m starting with Haven, with Leo…… _ _ ……..I’ll see you, James….. _

Then the ship doors had closed, leaving with unknown return. He’d boarded his ship soon after, eyes lingering out the window, perhaps searching for that ship, even if it was in the opposite direction. He’d watched on his scroll slowly as his scroll’s disappeared from his screen, never to be known if it would light up again. 

  
  


For the next year he worked tirelessly. Day after day, week after week, month after month. No word. No sign. Whenever he saw a black bird in the sky, he’d stop and stare until it vanished from sight. Of course, Winter noticed whenever it happened, but never said anything. For months he had left a small window in his office open at all times, even on the coldest days and nights. At first it was just in case, then it was hoping….and then it was wishing. When Winter returned from Haven, she returned with no sign of him, and still no word from Leo. Eventually, his scroll screen just stayed off, sitting upon his desk as he worked. But he still stole glances at during abysmal Council meetings, almost begging for it go off with a call from him. 

For a time he even stopped carrying his flask with him, it shouldn’t have, but every time he held it in his hands, and even the weight of it above his chest, his  _ heart _ , made him think of him. For all the times he’d irritated him with his brash and borderline brainless ways, he wished he were here with that in Atlas. He didn’t even care at points if it meant a window would be broken or courtyard damaged. 

So when the night came that suddenly he was there, his heart almost stopped for a moment. He swore it did. It was the students from Beacon, his eyes scanning the whole group, but immediately finding the grey, red, and black he had almost given up hope of seeing again. His mind had to process for a moment while Winter ordered for their restraints to be removed. His heart was over the moon, it was hard to contain his smile, though his exhaustion helped some with that. 

The whole time while he explained his plan, his eyes kept returning to him. Noticing every little detail, every little change in what he could see upfront. This wasn’t the same man he’d left in Vale a year ago. His demeanor, his eyes, his whole aura was different. This Qrow looked him in the eyes, but there was something so changed. He looked him straight in the eyes, but in a different way. A year ago there was harshness in those eyes and tension in his body, towards him. But now, the Qrow that stood before him, that harshness was gone. Here was a man still guarded, he could tell, but something was softer, more vulnerable, more…..emotional. The eyes he looked into were still a deep red, but this red was brighter, like there was something in it, something the dark eyes from before had been covering. Those eyes carried something new. It made him want to know everything that happened to him in the year he’d been gone. What story was hidden behind those eyes? 

All these thoughts flurried about in his mind, and now that they finally had a moment alone, he let his own walls come down for a moment, pulling him into a hug. It was a bit of a chance since the Qrow from a year prior would pull away or brush it off. Instead, the embrace was returned. He could feel him tense for a moment, though this was probably unexpected from him from how he had treated Qrow in the past. But, then his shoulders relaxed, melting into the gesture, his hand resting on his back. For the first time in a year he actually took a steady breath, just relishing that he was here. It was more than good to see him again. He wasn’t great with words he’d found for things like this. There probably wasn’t another way for him to express it right now; that he’d thought he’d never see him again, amongst everything happening and that had happened he was the greatest thing to happen right now. 

He’d done just as he said he would; go to Haven, find Oz, find their enemies. He shouldn’t have doubted him, he was one of the best, he was strong, persistent. His journey from Vale to here had obviously changed him, whatever it was, he was just happy to have him here. In the quiet hallway in the still night, all that mattered to him was being there, and holding Qrow. For a moment, nothing else was there. No council, no Grimm, no Salem, just Qrow; Qrow, safe and smiling. Eventually, they had to break the hug. For a just a moment when they broke apart he’d noticed the distinct lack of the smell of alcohol on Qrow’s breath. Much more, reminding him he hadn’t seen him pull it out the entire time he’d been here. There was so much changed, but still Qrow. 

As the weeks went by, the Amity project progressing, everything progressing, the changes to Qrow made their presence much more known. He could tell that Qrow was happier, more easygoing. He was still serious and a good huntsman, but in a blunt way, functioning properly. He’d eventually been told one night by Qrow that he’d given up drinking. It was quite the shock at the time. The cutback on drinking he’d picked up on the first night he’d been in Atlas, but for Qrow to actually say he was done with it was surprising. A year ago, the man was always drunk or with a drink in hand. Now the flask was nowhere in sight. Pairing Qrow with Clover he wanted to say was helping too. Clover was always positive no matter the situation and he was known to bring the best out in people. With Qrow going through such an intense change, it would help to have someone like that around; there was no way he himself would qualify with the way he’s been for the past year and can’t be around Qrow as much as Clover could be. 

That didn’t stop him from helping Qrow the first two weeks he was in Atlas when his withdrawal symptoms started. Ruby and Yang had called him and come to his room in the middle of the night, frantic and worried, unsure of what to do. Apparently, he was the first person they thought of to help their Uncle. Without a second of hesitation he was following them back to Qrow’s room and taking charge of the situation like the General he was. It was a surprise for them to come to him, but at the same time in the back of his mind he’d been preparing for when the withdrawal would start, knowing that Qrow had been dependent on alcohol for over a decade. 

When he’d arrived to Qrow’s room, he was on the floor, with no doubt showing signs of delirium tremens. He’d done his best get Qrow to focus on him or listen to him, and luckily at the moment he was lucid, and no doubt embarrassed by him being there and seeing him the way he was. His red eyes were glazed over with now the opposite of what they usually were with. 

In the end, he had to admit Qrow to the Academy Infirmary under surveillance for several days while his symptoms persisted. He found himself visiting and even just walking by the infirmary as much as he could during that time. A few times Qrow had been awake and aware, making jokes lined with fatigue at him. There was once thing that hadn’t changed: his ability to make jabs at him while lying in a hospital bed half-awake. The day before he was discharged though, he’d stopped him before he left. A hand grabbing his before it could go behind his back in his usual stance. He watched as he struggled to get the words out, squeezing his hand, though that could have been the fact he was still recovering, at least that’s what his mind played it off as at first. 

_ James…...t-thank you….. _

Words couldn’t be found to respond at that moment. All he could do was turn to fully face him and place his other hand over the one grabbing his, squeezing back and smiling.

A few days when he met Qrow walking out to the mission airships, straightening out his new clothes, they’d both stopped. Before he could say anything, Qrow pulled him into a one armed hug around the neck. When he pulled back he was giving him a quizzical look, actually his classic one. When he questioned him about it, he simply tilted his chin up with his hand, looking at his face. 

_ I _ _ ’m still not quite used to the beard, James. You kind of stole my look.  _

_ Well I’ll have to get used to you without the bags under your eyes, though I think I can accept that gratefully.  _

_ Yeah, well that’s another thing it looks like you’ve stolen from me, heh.  _

Qrow had pivoted on his heel, quipping at his chin again with his thumb and index finger as he turned, sauntering off to the ship. A flutter of butterflies of the action and then a twinge of anxiety flew through his chest as Qrow climbed onto the airship. The same scene from a year ago surfacing, only this time, he turned back, smiling, red eyes bright, and flashing him a quick salute before the doors closed. 

This was a different man from a year ago. A different man he had left behind in Vale, a better, happier man returned to him in Atlas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I felt like writing something soft for Ironqrow, experimenting with more writing. Feedback and comments are always welcome!~


End file.
